Morgan le Fay
Morgan le Fay, is a powerful sorceress as well as a treacherous and cruel foe in the land of Camelot. Biography Early Life Morgan le Fay is a powerful enchantress in the kingdom of Camelot, as well as the daughter of King Arthur's mother Lady Igraine and her first husband Gorlois, so that Arthur, the son of Igraine and Uther Pendragon, is her half-brother. Growing up Morgan displayed an advanced talent for the mystical arts, and as was foreseen by Merlin, she would be a powerful witch. To ensure that she would use her powers for good, Merlin sent his Apprentice to bring the young girl to him so that she would become the next apprentice herself. Trained in Magic Over the course of several years, Morgan would become even more powerful then the current Apprentice and Morgan demanded the proper title, but Merlin still believed that his original Apprentice still had many years ahead. Morgan became furious that her full potential was not recognized and she attempted to assassinate the old Apprentice. Merlin found out and warned the Apprentice in time, as punishment for her crimes Morgan was banished to a cave where she would be confined for years. Freed by the Dark Curse But in 1983 when the Dark Curse generated by the Evil Queen was activated, Morgan was ripped from her cell and freed by the Queen. Alas she was reduced to having her memories removed and was placed in the town Storybrooke for 28 years as a nurse at the Storybrooke hospital. But when Emma Swan broke the curse, Morgan remembered who she was and made plans to return to Camelot to exact her revenge. Returning to Camelot However passage to Camelot was hard to come by and she remained in Storybrooke for the duration of several years. Little did she know that one day Camelot's people would come to her, as Captain Hook enacted a Dark Curse to bring all of Camelot to Storybrooke. Upon discovering that both Merlin and the Apprentice were dead, Morgan secretly thanked the Dark Ones for their assistance, and so Morgan was free to operate as she saw fit. After learning that her brother King Arthur had been locked up, she paid him a visit, and learning of Arthur's new found greed saw a opportunity. Even better opportunities came around when Arthur himself died, leaving Camelot without a monarch to rule it. When the Wicked Witch of the West opened a portal for all of Camelot to return, Morgan acted as one of the refuges and returned home. Powers and Abilities Magic: Morgan is considered one of the most powerful magicians in modern times, as she was able to out class Merlin's original apprentice. She can perform such feats as: * Animagus: She had mastered self-Transfiguration, turning herself into a bird at will. Being a bird, she has the ability of flying without the need of a broomstick or other rides. * Healing Magic: Morgan was also noted to be very adept with healing spells. Category:Villains Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:Magic Users Category:Camelot Characters